


you're not so bad at this

by saintpyrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite
Summary: Ranboo and Purpled find themselves teamed up together in Bedwars.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	you're not so bad at this

"Are you any good at this?" 

It was a blunt question, one that was punctuated by an intense stare and a click of the other boy's tongue against the roof of his mouth, emphasising his impatience. It wasn't a strange question to ask, these arenas could be brutal if you weren't prepared. 

Respawn mechanics be damned, getting your head bludgeoned in by an axe wasn't any less painful and Ranboo was no stranger to being on either end of a weapon. 

"I do okay?" Ranboo offered, his tone betraying his hesitance. He wasn't new to Bedwars, he'd played in these arenas one too many times now but the boy in front of him had a  _ reputation.  _ Maybe that's why he felt so nervous, discomfort crawling down his spine with how the blonde's gaze was trained on him, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to look into Ranboo's head and pick apart his thoughts. 

Despite towering over Purpled, the boy managed to make him feel so small in comparison. The enderman hybrid shuffled on his feet, his hands clammy all of a sudden and the urge to pick up a dirt block growing with every passing second. 

"It's a start," Purpled said, confident in his own ability to carry, "Just follow my lead, alright?" 

Follow someone else's lead, Ranboo could do that. He nodded eagerly, brushing back stray hairs out of his face before following after the other boy. 

Stopping short of the chests, Ranboo could feel the cold sweats kicking in. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't be half as nervous but this was his first time being paired with someone like Purpled. This guy had built up a high reputation in Bedwars and the last thing Ranboo wanted to do was make a bad first impression by dragging him down.

"You're nervous and it's making me nervous, big guy," Purpled caught Ranboo's attention, standing back up and twirling the wooden sword in his hand to rest on his shoulder. "So maybe just chill, it's just an arena fight like any other. It's all fun, so long as I win." 

"Ah yes," Ranboo drawled, "I can never get over the exhilarating feeling of a sword stabbing me in the gut, the most fun I've felt in years."

Usually his jokes were hit and miss with people, not everyone was on board with his type of sarcastic, self-deprecating humour. It was a relief to see Purpled scoff in amusement, a grin playing up.

"Yeah?" Purpled raised an eyebrow as he smirked up at Ranboo, "I'll be sure to remember that if you fuck me over then." 

"Please don't." 

* * *

Ranboo didn't want to brag - okay, he wanted to brag just a little - but he did far more than okay, going as far as impressing Purpled during their match. 

Managing to come in clutch and saving himself from falling into the void definitely earned him some brownie points. 

The enderman set down charges for the last bed, determined to break the last bed with TNT they'd saved up throughout the game. They'd honestly made record time so far, demolishing their opponents. 

"I'm running out of patience," Purpled paced, cursing under his breath as he narrowed his eyes at Astelic from across the void who was rushing back towards them from the emerald spawner. "I'm going to rush him." 

"Maybe that's not--" Ranboo tried, pulling his sword from his inventory as he watched Purpled speed-bridge across to the other island. "You know what, you go for it, tell me how it goes." 

There was a pause of silence that stretched for what felt like minutes before Ranboo could hear Purpled running past him, retreating as he regenerated his health. 

"Maybe rushing him was a bad idea," Purpled mumbled, readying himself for the onslaught, "You ready, big guy?" 

"Is anyone ever ready?" Ranboo pondered, his tail flicking in Purpled's direction as he purposefully mocked his partner for a moment, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

"I'm not going to help you if you get attacked," Purpled snarked back at him, watching as Astelic began advancing on them and going straight for Purpled. The two pushed back against one another, swords scraping and clashing. 

Purpled parried a strike, trying to keep up a flurry of blows as soon as an opening presented itself. He hadn't realised that Astelic was pushing him back until his foot scraped the edge of the island and his balance gave way, sending him hurtling into the void and leaving Ranboo to fend for himself. 

Trying to ignite the fuse, Ranboo barely had time to pull his sword out to catch the blade coming down on him, parrying the blow and using his height to his advantage to push the other back away from the bed. 

He just needed a split second to set off the TNT and they'd win, Ranboo chewed on his lower lip as he tried to think up a strategy on the fly. He kept circling the middle, sticking as far away from the edges as possible but Astelic wouldn't let up, pursuing him relentlessly until he'd gotten Ranboo cornered. 

"Come on, come on…" Ranboo looked around, his eyes catching a glimpse of purple in the distance before a sword pushed through the back of their opponent, the body being tossed down into the dirt. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to help me," Ranboo laughed softly, dusting himself off and discarding his sword. 

"I changed my mind," Purpled peered up at him, his lips twitching into the faintest traces of a smile, "Hurry up and blow up the bed already before he respawns." 

"Oh, yeah!" Ranboo was quick to set the charges, scooping up a surprised Purpled under his arms so they could evade the explosion. Placing the other down when Purpled wiggled in his grasp, Ranboo cringed at the sound of the end game alarm. 

"Look," Purpled nudged him with his sharp elbow, pointing up towards the leaderboard where their names and time was highlighted. "We managed it just before the ten minute mark, that's not too bad." 

"So we did," Ranboo was pretty surprised, they were playing against some pretty high ranking competitors today. 

Even so, it wasn't as much of a surprise as Purpled letting out a soft hum in thought, “We work well together; with enough practice, we could be breaking records.”

"We?" Ranboo stared down at him, "Are you asking me to team up with you again sometime?" 

"Maybe," Purpled raised an eyebrow, though a growl from his stomach deterred from the topic of conversation, "Fuck, I'm hungry."

Watching as the shorter boy began his walk back towards the lobby, Ranboo was left to stand alone on the sky island. He was a little confused in how to read Purpled, maybe he was just too used to Tommy and Tubbo's open book personalities or maybe he just wasn't going about befriending Purpled the right way. Social interactions were just weird and anxiety inducing, plain and simple. 

A voice called out to him, breaking Ranboo from his train of thought, "Hey, are you coming or do you just plan to stand there?" 

Ranboo was hesitant, as he often was with new people before he offered a sheepish smile in response. It didn't take too long for him to catch up, the two walking side by side to the lobby. 

It'd be nice if he could win him over and make a friend, Ranboo thought, if he hadn't done so already. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote for Purpled and I ended up watching several Bedwars videos just to write this, I'm so goddamn sorry it's garbage.


End file.
